Don't scare me
by Ennun
Summary: When Allen disappeared from training, Cross has to find him fast, before something bad happens; especially since there seems to be a killer on the run. Does he succeed? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man :D

**Don't scare me **

**A/N: **Hello, guess who it is! Yay, I'm back, not dead yet! I've written a little story for you guys. It isn't a very happy one but still, I hope you'll like it. Don't forget that all writers love to get comments; enjoy!

* * *

Cross lazily walked along the narrow road of the small town he was currently staying in, looking for his apprentice, Allen Walker. The idiot had ran off a few hours ago, when the general got a slightly bit impatient and used his innocence in training, randomly shooting at the boy. In all honesty, he had only the best intentions, wanting to make the brat develop faster reactions; never in his right mind would Cross have thought the moron would get as scared as in to run off somewhere.

The general stopped in his tracks, listening to the sound of beating wings. He turned around just in time to feel the golden golem that he had sent after Allen smack him right in the jaw. Naturally, he got pissed as hell and grabbed the poor thing by the wings "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Tim!?" The small creature ignored his master's grip and screams and hit him, yet again, with its tail. Cross was about to throw the piece of shit in a wall when he finally noticed some scratches on its wings. The man gently placed the golem in his hand to examine the wounds when it opened its mouth, allowing a few white stripes of hair to fall. Cross stared a few seconds at the white hair, then back at Tim, with a somehow worried face "Where's Allen?"

The golem started flipping its wings in all directions, squeaking weird noises and showing a small record of a poster they had passed by that day. The general examined the picture of the man then moved his gaze lower to see the written word 'Wanted dead or alive'. It was a wanted poster of a serial killer. After a few seconds of processing, his eye(s) widened in realization "Tim…don't tell me…" The golem nodded and flew in a direction, Cross right behind him "Take me to Allen fast!" _and pray it's not too late…_

By the time they got to the storage house Tim had come from, it was already dark outside. The general followed his golem to a door when he heard a sharp, painful and way too familiar scream. For a brief moment, a terrifying scenario played in his head, but he quickly shoved it aside, entering the building.

Upon entering, he was welcomed by mountains of animal meat; it was a butcher's storage. The irony. He heard another scream and immediately turned around in the direction it came from "Allen!" Cross ran towards the back of the room, when another, more painful yell broke through, this time, accompanied by a sadistic laughter.

The red-head pulled out his innocence and pointed it at the head of the tall man in front of him, who in response, placed a bloodied kitchen knife at his throat. Timcampy flew past the two, heading somewhere in the corner of the room. Cross narrowed his eyes as he noticed all the splattered blood on the man's clothes, clearly, not belonging to himself. Seeing his expression, the killer smirked "You know the kid?" The general stiffened his grip on the gun. "He's cute… has some really sexy blood too!"

He pulled the trigger. He didn't realize when or how, but Cross did it. Since it was still innocence, the son of a bitch wouldn't be killed, but he didn't care right now. The bastard fainted from the shock so screw him. The most important thing right now was finding his idiom apprentice.

Cross walked over the unconscious body and went in the very back of the room. He froze for a brief moment, as he saw Tim cover Allen up with his wings. He bent down, feeling the blood beneath him, and extended his arms to pick up his trembling apprentice. He did not however, expect the boy to scream in terror, expecting the killer and not his master. Although he was taken aback, the general stretched again and pulled the bleeding boy in a worm embrace. "Shh…I-It's ok, you're safe; calm down, Allen. It's ok…" He stood there, patting and whispering calming words until the boy stopped screaming and started crying, clinging to his master's clothes with a new found power.

Cross then quickly walked out and into the closest hospital he could find. He entered a small clinic, where a nurse immediately called for a doctor and took Allen in the operating room. And while they were tending to him, the general disappeared, while the night was filled with the sound of gunshots. Real gunshots.

After a long night, the boy finally fell asleep, Cross never leaving his sight, holding his small hand.

When Allen woke up the next morning, he tilted his head to the side and turning around to see the general. "M…Master…?" Cross opened his eyes, surprise and a great deal of relief taking over his face. He let out a very big sight and felt his shoulders relax, slipping deeper into his chair.

Allen watched his master a bit confused, when suddenly, the memories of the night before came back with striking power. He stood up in bed, holding tightly on his master's hand, trembling and feeling the tears make their way down his cheeks. Even though he tried to calm down and make the crying stop, he just didn't have the mental strength, not yet. Cross immediately got up from his chair and sat on the bed, pulling the boy in a small embrace. "Allen, it's alright now, the son of a bitch is gone now. No one'll hurt you anymore"

Of course it took a while for the boy to regain his trust in people, always hiding behind the general, but he eventually got better. After only two weeks, he was back to his usual annoying self. Cross also needed to calm down for a while before sending him to pay his debts and buy his drinks, but all's well that ends well, right?

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! I know it was a bit… creepy but still, haha… Well, please do review, I'm always happy to see new comments ^^ look forward to my next creation too! (Whenever that will be…) Love you all, bye, and happy holidays!


End file.
